horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage Vengeance
Savage Vengeance is 1993 slasher film, that served as an "unofficial" sequel to the controversial 1978 movie, I Spit on Your Grave, with Camille Keaton under the alias "Vickie Lahl" reprising her role as vengeful rape victim, Jennifer Hills.[1] No scenes from first movie are used. New scenes are used instead for any flashbacks. Plot Five years ago, Jennifer Hills was brutally raped by four men, after two weeks of recovery Jennifer gets revenge and brutally kills them. Jennifer was never charged for the crime and claimed she did not kill in self-defense but in retribution. Five years later, Jennifer is in law school and decides to skip her law school final with her friend Sam to a secluded cottage. Jennifer and Sam stop at a gas station where Sam befriends a local man Dwayne Chesney. Later that day Sam wanders off and is then raped and killed by Dwayne and his buddy Tommy. Worried Jennifer searches for Sam and finds Dwayne where he claims to know where Sam is.Jennifer is then brought back to Dwayne's cottage where she finds Sam Dead. Jennifer then attempts to escape. She doesn't make it, she is raped in the woods and stabbed left for dead. Jennifer survives and is once again seeking revenge. She finds Dwayne, she chases him through the woods and Dwayne gives up, Jennifer slices his face with a chainsaw and then goes off to find Tommy. Tommy is still at Dwayne's Cottage treating Sam's body as if it was still alive where he is interrupted by Jennifer. Tommy tries to run off but Jennifer threatens him with a rifle. Tommy then tries to convince Jennifer not to kill him. Jennifer then shoots Tommy in the testicles and walks off leaving Tommy for dead like Dwayne and Tommy did to her. Cast *Camille Keaton as Jennifer *James Cochran as Rapist *Bill Gatson as Rapist *George Maranville as Rapist *Mike Smith as Rapist *Jamie Peak as Girl in Bar *Donald Farmer as Tommy *Melissa Moore as Singer *Robin Sinclair as Law Professor *Jill Harris as Student *Tom Gibson as Student *Tanya Simpson as Student *Linda Lyer as Sam *Phil Newman as Dwayne Chesney *Bill Sweeney as Manny *Brenda Gilbert as Customer *Jane Clark as Clerk *Jack Clout as Sheriff *Bill Wilson as Deputy *Jack Kent as Bulldog *Shelia Allison as Waitress *Sherry Mosherry as Dead Girl *Nikki Riggins Production The film was supposedly shot in 1988, but not released until 1993, this explains the some what dated look to the film and sound of its score. Not much is known about how the film came about, but it is well known that the production was a troubled affair. The film was shot on video and its lack of budget is apparent. Details such as filming locations and exact production dates have remained unknown. The film's star Camille Keaton refuses to speak of the film or its production to this day. Her reasons for this haven't been made clear, but it has been rumoured that she left the set before the end of the production, hence the film's abrupt end. This perhaps explains why she is credited under a different name in the movie. Her only reference to appearing in the film came at a horror convention in 2005, when asked by a fan to explain her involvement in the movie, she replied: "I'm sorry, I can't speak about that." Rumors indicate that the film was shot as a sequel to I Spit on Your Grave without legal rights and this lead to legal trouble for five years. The film was altered taking out any references to the original film, re-edited and then finally released quietly in 1993 as "Savage Vengeance". Director Donald Farmer still denies these claims but some people speculate he is legally unable to talk about it. During an audio interview for DVD monthly in 2005, Meir Zarchi director of I Spit On Your Grave spoke about the film and Camille Keaton's involvement. He told of Keaton calling him in tears, explaining she had walked off set and apologized to him for getting involved with the film. He recalled Keaton calling him from "somewhere in the mid-west"n giving an idea of where the movie was shot.[2] The audio interview with Zarchi is included as a special feature on the 2005 Mullenium Edition DVD of I Spit On Your Grave.[3] Zarchi maintains he has never seen the film. Although the film was marketed in some territories as the sequel to I Spit On Your Grave, it is commonly thought that this was the initial idea and not only came about to capitalize on Keaton's involvement in the production.[4] Release The movie currently has a low rating of 1.4/10 on IMDB.com.[5] The DVD region free was released on October 31, 2000.[6] Alternative titles include I Spit on Your Grave 2: Savage Vengeance, I Will Dance on Your Grave: Savage Vengeance and Return to the Grave. In January 1, 2009, Horror fan-editor Retro Horror Remix released a fanedit of the film under I Spit on Your Grave 2 on Demonoid. This fanedit was a re-creation of the original cut. Original footage from "I Spit On Your Grave" was re-edited into the picture, filler scenes had been removed and the film beard the original title. Retro Horror Remix went back and added those references back in, restoring the original sequel while also removing several over-the-top filler "bad" parts. This was a re-creation of the long-lost sequel the way it was meant to be seen. Goofs In the supposed "flashback" that recalls Jennifer's past assault, niether Jennifer or any of her attackers remove any clothes during the attack, the same is true also in the later assault scenes. Director Donald Farmer also co stars in the film as Tommy, one of Jennifer's tormentors. In any scene the name Jennifer is mentioned, it is clumsily dubbed, leading to speculation that the character was named Jennifer Hills, but was cut down to Jennifer to try and not market the film as the sequel to I Spit On Your Grave after legal trouble. During once scene Jennifer's supposedly dead friend moves her eyes and head several times. The chainsaw Jennifer uses towards the end of the film clearly hasn't got moving chain and is clearly not switched on, yet there is sound effects dubbed in to indicate otherwise. A boom mic is visible in many scenes throughout the film. Category:1993 Category:Slasher Category:Sequel